Mistletoe Brings Love
by SparkTheHedgehog2012
Summary: A promise. It can bring many things- fear, hatred, and death. But- it can also bring love. When Shadow forgets something important- he must punish the one responsible before Christmas Day. And it is, without doubt, Sonic. Shadow x Amy. ShadAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**HALT!  
**If you read my first few chapters, I removed them due to general unhappiness with the story.  
So I'm doing a remake! If you review, I'll mention you next time AND you'll get a cookie!  
Christmas is just five days away- SO EXCITED!  
- Spark  
*Kiss kiss* ...Is this awkward?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shadow sat at the edge of the deep, despaired cliff. He was a hedgehog who was mainly black with red streaks that reflected like blood in the dark night. He wore a black hoodie and jeans. The snow fell all around him.  
Next to him his friend piped up. She was a wolf, black with dark blue streaks and a bang that covered the scar over her right eye.

"So... Shadow?" She said, looking straight on at the other sid of the cliff, about 500 yards away.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you going to do about Amy?"  
"What about her?"  
"About her Christmas present."  
"I don't know. What do you think she would like?"  
"A kiss."  
"A what?"  
"Cheer her up after her breakup with Sonic."  
"We are completely different. Besides, she doesn't like me like _that_."  
"That's because she doesn't know she does."  
Twilight the Wolf, owner and wielder overwhelming dark power, sat in the snow next to him. There was silence for a few moments, broken by a small, yellow explosion from the bottom of Chaos Cliff in front of them. The light lit the surrounding area brightly then faded, giving Twilight and Shadow quite the shock, and seconds after the light disappeared, a yellow hedgehog flew up from the abyss, riding a large wave of electricity being produced by his feet and palms.  
"OH, HEY SHADOW! HEY TWILIGHT!" He shouted over the crackling and spitting of the electric volts.  
"My god, Spark!" Twilight yelled, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry, Twilight!" He yelled back. The electricity subsided into jets which brought him softly to the edge.  
"Next time you plan to make a surprise entrance," Shadow moaned, "Warn me first."  
"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
"Good."

Spark, the yellow hedgehog, snapped his fingers and a burst of electricity shot out and formed an orb of yellow in the air which abruptly shattered. Inside the orb was a chocolate chip cookie, which he took and offered to Twilight. She took it, thinking privately how weird she thought Spark was.  
"You need to cheer up, buddy. Have some _fun._"  
"What kind of fun?"  
"_Fun, _fun. Like, 'fun' in italics kind of fun."  
"I don't know what the heck you are going on about."  
"What I'm saying is you need a girlfriend. All your buddies have a girl. Even _I _have a girlfriend."  
"No girl would fall for me..."  
Spark said to Twilight, "With that attitude, he'll never find one. Help him."  
"Okay," She said, "Shadow, do you have your eye on anyone in particular?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Spark clicked his fingers and a burst of electricity shot out of his chest, wrapped around Shadow and scanned him painlessly.  
"My electricity shows you are lying," Spark said as the volts returned to his palms, "And 180,000 volts _never _lie."  
"I used to like Rouge, but she is pregnant with Knuckles after 12 months. Apart from that, nope."  
"Alright, whatever." Spark's palms burst in a shower of volts and he shot up into the black, starry sky, countering the falling snow.  
"SEE YOU GUYS!" He yelled, "I NEED TO GET HOME, DESTINY AWAITS!" Then a 'BOOM!' and he was gone.  
"Does he mean destiny or Destiny The Cat?" Twilight asked slowly.  
"One thing about Spark," Shadow replied, "You can't understand him in the best of situations."


	2. Chapter 2

Cookie for ShadowsAngel1 and TwilightTheWolf!  
So far, we have a little bit of a plot going.  
I haven't actually planned any of this, so I hope it goes decently!  
-Spark  
*Kiss kiss* ... DERP

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Shadow stood outside the door of Amy's house, wondering whether or not he should knock. He was there for a few minutes before he bravely pressed on and knocked on the door knock (shaped into a dolphin) twice.  
Silence. Then footsteps. The door opened and there stood Amy Rose.  
She was a pink hedgehog, with long flowing quills that ran down her back and a single bang that highlighted her face to its fullest. She was wearing a tank top with a red jacket over the top and skinny jeans.

For a moment, Shadow's mind clouded over, but he shook it off and said,  
"Hey, Amy."  
"Hello, Shaddie!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug. When she pulled away, she blushed slightly.  
"I've come to speak about... the Sonic thing."  
Amy's mood immediately lowered- a once bright and bubbly hedgehog was drained of her energy.  
"Oh."  
"I just wondered... do you think you would be happy with anyone else?"  
"Why?"  
"I really don't like seeing you sad."  
"Thank you so much for caring, but I don't think anyone would want to date me..."  
"Don't be silly, you're an amazing person, Amy."  
A feeling stirred inside Shadow, though he couldn't quite think what it was. It felt... warm.  
"Thank you so much." Shadow looked into Amy's eyes. The feeling stirred again, stronger this time.  
"It is most defiantly my pleasure." He said, a turned, walking down Amy's front path.

"So...?" Questioned Spark.  
"She is sad, I'll give you that."  
"Did you feel anything?" Twilight asked, "Like a strict _emotional _reaction?"  
"I did feel... something nice, but I couldn't tell what it was."  
"I think... no, I'm sure." Spark said, "Houston, we have liftoff! Something is happening here."  
Spark picked up the glass of milk from the coffee table of his house and downed it in one.  
"I think," Twilight said, face palming, "Spark has had _far_ too much milk. That's, like, his third glass."  
"Only sugar and caffeine should be kept well away from me, m'lady."

"Look," Shadow said, "Maybe I should get Amy companionship for Christmas."  
"Like a child?"  
"No, like a pet."  
"Ah, now you're talking! Why not adopt a Chao for her?"  
"That, oddly enough, is a good idea, Spark! I'll adopt Amy a Chao!"

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic raced at lightning speed past the lake, scaring a flock of swans who had gone for a morning swim. He leaped and cleared that massive fallen log, and found himself skidding to a halt. He didn't stop soon enough.  
He was plummeting over the edge of Chaos Cliff, falling, so deep he couldn't see the bottom. Then, suddenly, he jerked to a halt in mid air.  
A massive, steel claw was holding him by his hoodie. Two small wires shot out of it and plugged themselves into his chest. The source of the grabber arm, a familiar egg-shaped pod, emerged from the darkness. Eggman stood behind the controls.  
"Hello, my little friend!" He sneered.  
"You just saved my life, even though you try to kill me. There has got to be catch." Sonic growled.  
"Yes... help me capture Spark and Shadow the Hedgehog!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because otherwise I drop you or shock you with those two little wires!"  
A shock ran down the wires and zapped Sonic.  
"I'll do... what... you say..." He moaned after it.  
"Good..."

* * *

Genius, huh? Chapter Three will be soon, pinkie promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, readers! It is me, fun buddy and all-round excellent person, Spark The Hedgehog!  
And would you please welcome your cookie receiving co-hosts,  
ShadowsAngel1  
TwilightTheWolf  
sugarangel0417  
Flame Darkmoon  
and Swagiegirl!  
Delicious cookies for spiffing people!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sonic looked at the object welded to his chest. Good god, it hurt.  
This metal object would shock him if he did something against his job description- find Shadow And Spark, and bring them back alive.  
He didn't like it, but for some reason he felt it was better then good deeds. At least it had a meaning.

He set off, not knowing what to think. It was almost nightfall and snow was coming down, but he didn't care. He wasn't even aware of the fact that the device stopped him from caring about anything. Then, he saw a familiar animal. Shadow, walking down the road, towards Amy's house. Sonic darted behind a tree and watched him pass.

* * *

Be sure to play the main theme of Max Payne 2 when you read this next bit, it fits really well!

* * *

Sonic threw a knife that struck Shadow's leg. Shadow yelled in pain and fell to one knee from both pain and shock.  
If Sonic's machine didn't stop him from showing emotion, he would be crying.  
Sonic stepped up to Shadow, drew a knife and held it at his throat.  
Suddenly something hit him and flung him to the ground. It stung. Like... like electricity. Spark leapt onto Sonic and ran a strong volt of electricity into his body. Sonic got up and swiped with a knife at Spark's face, but he ducked, went under Sonic's legs and emerged behind him. Spark took out his phone and played 'Jump Around' by House of Pain, then proceeded to jump around Sonic in time with the music. He threw multiple orbs of electric volts at Sonic, but not many hit.

Sonic lunged at Spark and Spark shocked him and threw him to the ground. Sonic got up, sped around Spark and slashed the back of his neck. Spark yelled in pain and toppled over.  
"Don't hurt my Spark!"  
Sonic turned around. There stood Destiny The Cat.  
Dark green fur and black streaks with a large bang that covered her eyes. Her ears where sensitive, and she heard Spark's yell from a mile away. She was wearing gothic leggings, hot pants over the top and a long jacket that exposed her shoulders. The tank top underneath really complimented her sleek figure.  
For the first time since Sonic got the device, he spoke. It was like a low growl.  
"Not today, sweet cheeks."  
He lunged forward but she struck his face. The blow converted his momentum to the opposite direction and he was thrown back.  
"You, young man," She said, "Just p***ed off a pregnant lady."  
Sonic got up, the blood running freely from his nose.  
"Next time we meet," He growled, "I'll kill you and your child."  
Then he turned and shot away with a flash.

Both Spark and Shadow where unconscious, so Destiny carried them to a familiar house for shelter.  
Amy's house.

* * *

Ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen? I know this chapter is kinda short, but it'll work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Cookies to everyone! *Throws cookies into the air* Cookie rain!  
Thanks for the support so far, everybody! God bless you all!  
*Summons electricity and zaps a piece of bread into toast* Breakfast time!  
Enjoy Chapter 4 while I eat!  
Om nom nom nom om nom nom...  
Oh yeah, that fight with Sonic was interesting, huh? My neck is healing.  
I'm worried playing 'Jump Around' was like mocking him. What would I do if he killed Destiny?  
Om, nom...  
Maybe Shadow can help. Until then, Merry Christmas-so-far!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shadow woke up, but refused to open his eyes. He was terrified he would wake up in that G.U.N holding cell again.  
After a while he accepted that he couldn't stay like that forever, and opened one eye slowly, followed shortly than the other. He was in a room, red paint on the walls along with half of posters of Sonic that looked like they had be torn off.

Spark was sat in the corner munching away on a piece of toast with Destiny next to him. She was talking to Amy, who was the first to notice Shadow wake up. She walked over to him slowly, for she knew his vision was blurry, and good lord it was.  
Shadow looked at Amy as his senses (and memory) returned to him. He had been walking to Amy's house to ask her a very important question when there was a sudden, screaming pain in his leg and he had passed out into the cold snow.

Then his nerve signals kicked in and then pain in his leg was finally realized by his brain. It was excruciating, to say the least. The sudden pain made him sit straight up, pushing the pain further. He was close to yelling, but he grabbed his leg and held it tight. Within an instant Spark had finished his toast and was by his bedside.  
"Hey, hey." Spark said, "I can make it better."  
"H-how?" Shadow groaned.  
"It'll hurt," Spark replied, "But definitely work."  
Spark put the palm of his hand on Shadow's wound.  
"You ready?"  
"Depends what for."  
"Good enough for me."  
Spark ran a weak electric shock into Shadow's leg that stung at his nerve signals. Shadow let out a bloodcurdling yell and gritted his teeth as Spark let go. The skin around the wound forged in and covered it up.  
"Your nervous system won't be able to detect pain in your leg for the next 30 minutes." Spark said proudly.  
For once, Spark was right. Shadow pressed on the wound and felt nothing.  
"Poor Shaddie. What would lead Sonic to do that?" Amy said, looking straight at Shadow's eyes.  
"Don't you worry, hun." Destiny said to Amy, "My Spark will protect us, right?"  
"If he lays a finger on either of you," Spark said, "I'll play the opening theme to 'Happy Tree Friends' in his ear for the rest of eternity."  
"See?" Destiny said, "Spark is prepared to commit to the worst kind of torture for us."  
Amy couldn't help but laugh off some of the tears.

Shadow got up and felt is head. He had the strangest headache.  
It was then he realized he couldn't remember what he planned to ask Amy.  
Wasn't it something about... Mistletoe?  
"Whoa, whoa." Spark said, pushing Shadow onto the bed, "You need rest, mister."  
"Are we not forgetting about your injuries, Spark? The neck?"  
"No, we aren't. But I've got a pregnant lady and a love depleted lady to protect."

Spark turned and walked with Destiny out of the room, hand-in-hand.  
Leaving Amy and Shadow alone.  
"So.. Shadow..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why were you headed for my house in the first place?"  
"I needed to tell you something, but I can't remember what it was."  
"I feel like... It's somehow my fault."  
"Don't think that, Amy."  
"But you were coming to MY house. I'm to blame."  
She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Shadow sat up and held her head up with his hand.  
"Everything will work out," He said, "I promise."  
"No, it can't..."  
"Amy," He said, running his hand down her cheek, "Everything will right itself, I promise with all my heart."  
Amy Rose smiled, tears still halfway down her cheeks.


	5. Sidestory- Sonic Reappears

Hey, readers! Destiny speaking!  
Shucks, this is my first story opening.  
Spark just said to give you all COOKIES!  
*Throws cookies into the air* Yaaay!  
Anywho... This is a side story to Mistletoe Brings Love that my boyfriend  
is writing. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Destiny stood in the middle of the field. Twilight the Wolf and Spark the Hedgehog stood behind her.

She drew in a deep breath and threw her fist into the ground. A huge crack broke out from the ground under her fist and rampaged on in a straight line in front of her for about 50 yards, then stopped.  
Following this she leaped into the air and stamped hard on the ground. Plates of the earth broke out of the ground in a circle around her like a shield. She hopped over them and curtsied as the two clapped.

Twilight was next. She placed a dark, dark purple orb in the middle of the field and signaled to the others to stand back. They didn't argue.  
Twilight's scar, the deep one that covered her right eye, began to glow and a circle of energy emerged from the orb and grew bigger around it. Suddenly everything inside that circle apart from the orb was completely obliterated into thin air in a BANG.  
Two large black wings grew out from Twilight's back and flapped hard enough to jet her into the air. Her eyes glowed white and she hovered in the air. If she was taking attacks, they would not be hurting her in the slightest.

As she flapped down to the ground and Spark stepped forward for his display, Sonic the Hedgehog emerged from the shadows. He was low, his pupils had turned red and her was panting. Like some kind of animal.  
Sonic ran straight for Spark, but Spark thrust both his palms out and struck him with a strong blow of electric energy, throwing Sonic back into a tree. Destiny came straight in for a punch, but Sonic dodged her and went for Twilight this time. Destiny's extreme strength had completely shattered the trunk of the tree, and she pulled it out and ran back to Sonic as it went down behind her.

Twilight blew Sonic back with a blast of dark energy, and he growled and threw three knifes at Destiny. Destiny was hit by one in her side. Terrified it had hit her child she pulled it out and chucked it away.  
For the first time in his life, Spark was overwhelmed with rage. He ran forward and punched Sonic with a fist buzzing with electric volts.  
Sonic was thrown back into the shadows.

Spark didn't hesitate. He ran into the darkness and punched Sonic twice across the face.  
Sonic got up and backed away, growling.  
"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise to your little girlfriend." He groaned in an evil voice.  
"If you had," Spark said, "I would kill you twice. But I made a promise to Amy, and I will fulfill it right now."  
Spark threw a small recording device at Sonic that stuck to his ear. Sonic pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge.  
Then the theme tune to 'Happy Tree Friends' started playing loudly into his ear and the surrounding environment.

Sonic skulked away, yelling loudly at the device.  
"The deed is done." Spark said to himself and went to tell the two waiting girls the news.

* * *

This is devoted to the poor elementary school children killed the other week.  
May Heaven's gates let them in and grant them with a lifetime supply of cookies and milk.  
Amen.


	6. Chapter 6

Spark: Sonic is a right son of a biscuit, right, Destiny?  
Destiny: Yep. At least Shadow is getting his memory back.  
Spark: Yeah. Anyway, you said you had bad news for the readers?  
Destiny: Oh, right...  
The knife that hit my side in the fight pierced my child, and he or she will be born with  
a wound in their arm.  
Spark: Dammit, Sonic...  
Destiny: Well, at least he had that endless tape on his ear.  
Spark: Oh, yeah! I wonder how it is affecting him... Oh, and... COOKIES!

* * *

**Chapter 6 (After the side story, which set itself as Chapter 5)**

Sonic trudged through the snow. That godawful tape had been torn off his ear, taking off the skin with it. Blood poured down the side of his face as he stumbled back to Eggman's base.

Outside, Sonic attempted to rip the device off of his chest, but to no avail. He groaned and opened the door to the undersea station.

**And Finally, back to ShadAmy...**

Shadow had managed for a while with his leg. It was healing fast, but his memory wasn't.

These facts passed through his mind as he lay on the sofa. The big Christmas tree was next to him, tinsel pinned up neatly around the room and a familiar plant hung on the ceiling. Mistletoe.

For the first time in a long time Shadow actually felt like it was Christmas. He turned his head and checked the clock. 11:30.  
The second he had heard that Amy was sleeping on the sofa for him, he shrugged off the many denials and took her place so she could get a good nights sleep for the first time in three days. Shadow heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw the door open.

Amy Rose stepped into the room in her nightwear. Shadow got up and went over to see her.  
"Hello, Shadow." She said brightly, shutting the door so not to wake anyone up.  
"Hey, Amy. Why are you up so late?"  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"I'm not the only one, then."  
Amy giggled as they walked to the center of the room.  
It was directly above them.  
Amy looked up and blushed. Shadow noticed her stare and followed her gaze to the Mistletoe hanging above them.  
He took her cheek lightly and kissed her lips. This wasn't a bland, emotionless kiss that Sonic gave her- from this kiss she felt his many emotions, anger, hatred, friendship, love, but most of all she found desire.

Shadow took his lips off her beautiful face and stared into her jade green eyes. That emotion swelled up deeply inside him again, and this time it was stronger than ever.  
"We're still under the Mistletoe, you know." He said, smiling, and this time both of them went in for a kiss.

Amy and Shadow sat snuggled together on the sofa, silently enjoying their friend's company.  
And it was at that point that Shadow realized he loved Amy.  
With all his heart.

That night, Shadow and Amy went to sleep together on the sofa, underneath the lights of the Christmas tree.


	7. Chapter 7

*Snoozing with a half-eaten cookie on chest*

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Maybe the last...?)**  
The next day was Christmas eve. Shadow was in love.  
Amy was sitting on the sofa with him, Spark was asleep in the corner, and Destiny was training in the garden.  
It was peaceful.  
My ShadAmy stories are packed with thrills, not too much peace.  
Sonic smashed through the window, spreading glass everywhere. He lunged straight for Shadow who punched him across the jaw. Then Shadow saw the device on his chest and realized what was happening.

Shadow leapt onto Sonic as Amy ran outside to get Destiny and Spark got up. He closed his fingers around the device and pulled with all his might. Sonic screamed as it dislodged slightly and showered sparks everywhere.  
Spark got down to pull on the machine and Destiny came in to help too, and after about 20 minutes of pulling the device flew off and hit the far wall, proceeding to explode like all of Eggman's contraptions.

Sonic got up slowly, the blood pouring from his chest.  
"Ugh..." He moaned, "What the hell was I drinking last night...?"  
He looked around as he regained his senses.  
"Uh... Have I missed something?"  
"You have missed a lot." Shadow said putting an arm round Amy and hugging her.  
"For starters, me and Shadow are dating," Amy said, "And you almost killed us all."  
"Whatever I was drinking, I had too much of something really bad."  
"No, Eggman put a device on your chest."  
Sonic looked down at his chest and screamed like a little girl.

The next day was Christmas Day, and everything was back to normal as everyone sat in Amy's lounge.  
Sonic was over in the corner, Rouge and Knuckles were snuggling on the couch, Shadow was with Amy by the tree, Silver and Blaze were kissing quietly, Tails and Cream where flirting as always, and Spark and Destiny where bringing in everyone's presents to everyone else and Twilight was out in the kitchen reading a fan fiction. They called her in for the presents and she powered off her phone and joined the rest. Everyone sat, opening the presents from everyone else. Amy saw that the one she had was from Shadow and pretty damn big.

She got everyone's attention and opened it. It was a box padded with tissue paper on the inside and there was a egg about the size of a fist and a big packet of Chao feed with it.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Rouge said.  
The egg began to shake. Slowly at first, then violently, and eventually the egg's shell cracked and a tiny brown and white Chao emerged.  
Amy kissed Shadow a thank you and picked the little guy up, cradling him like a child. It giggled in approval from the attention.

**THE END- OR SHOULD IT BE? LEAVE A REVIEW! IF IT ENDS I'LL START ANOTHER!**


End file.
